Keeping Watch
by serty
Summary: The JL have asked Robin and Beast Boy on a mission. While they're being bored out of their skulls they find some ways to keep entertained.


Title: Watch 'Til Something Happens

Pairing:Beast Boy and Robin Oneshot.

Warning: Mutual Masturbation and heavy make out.

Disclaimer: All rights to Teen Titans belong to their respective owners. 

Spoilers: None

°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What the hell is that?"

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at his friend and snickered. "What? Never had fried bananas before?" The green boy smirked as he stirred around the thin slices with his fork. 

From his perch on the edge of the bed Robin aimed his binoculars out the window at the vacant lot across the street. "We're on stake out of a dangerous criminal and you have a craving for burnt friut!"he growled through clinched teeth. 

Two weeks of staring at an empty plot of concrete and dirt were beginning to take a toll on the boy wonder. His body was stiff from sitting in the same spot for too long and his joints were starting to make loud popping sounds from lack of activity. Beside the bed was a small package of energy pills which he had started to take at twice the recommended dosage. But more then anything...more then being tired or sore or moody Robin was frustrated. 

The whole set up with being put on a high priority stake out with Beast Boy just screamed of being someone's idea of a sick joke.

As Beast Boy shifted and removed his sweaty shirt Robin wondered just how sick this joke was turning out to be. 

It wasn't Beast Boy's fault Robin preferences swung towards guys. 

Well built, green skinned, pointy-eared guys.

Also it wasn't Beast Boy's fault that Robin was extremely jealous of the shape-shifter's role in this mission. Perhaps 'jealous' wasn't the right word...envious. He envied Beast Boy's part in this mission.

Unlike Robin,who had to endure the entire assignment waiting within the confines of a slutty little motel room, Beast Boy was often called out to spy on this that and the other. He was the fly on the wall, the mouse by the stairs, even the spider hanging right between two people. He had what Robin desperately needed right now!

Freedom.

I'm going to kill Bruce for this...Robin rubbed his eyes and pulled off the jacket that was over heating him. In the corner of the room standing over a steaming hot-plate Beast Boy watched every move the boy wonder made with lust filled eyes.

Beast Boy made a big show of humming and sliding around his meal in the skillet. With every pop of grease or hiss of smoldering fruit Robin's shoulders stiffened. And what strong shoulders they are. Beast Boy growled low in his throat and turned off the burner on the hot-plate. He scooped some of his fried goodies onto a paper plate and sat on the bed just behind Robin. Robin shifted closer to the window determined to keep a constant watch over the gritty parkinglot and not let his eyes wonder to the half naked boy lounging behind him. 

The night wore on slowly. Extra slowly for Robin. He was starting to feel like Beast Boy was intentionally making loud noises and jostling the bed to gain his attention. Robin was sure that the kind of personal attention he wanted to give his friend right now would not be the kind Beast Boy wanted. 

The sound of smacking lips and little noises of delight were driving Robin crazy. Every tiny readjustment Beast Boy made on the bed sent evil vibrations throughout Robin's body. Damn it! Why is this happening to me now? We see each other every damn day at the Tower why is it now that I can't keep it together? Setting aside the binoculars Robin ran his hand over his aching eyes and reached for his bottled water.

Beast Boy watched him take a sip with pure mischievous pleasure. So far this night was turning out to finally be the one. Gar was no fool. He'd seen the looks Robin had been giving him for the past few months. Ever since the boy wonder had broken off his relationship with Starfire under mysterious circumstances Robin had been leaving hints that Beast Boy was next on his list. 

Oh, the hints were subtle. Probably doesn't even know he's doing it, Gar thought licking his lips staring at the back of Robin's head. Nope, Beast Boy was no fool...he could smell Robin's want in the air. He could hear it when they talked and see it all over Robin's body language.

Of course, Beast Boy couldn't say he was any different. Everytime Robin came within a hairs breath of him Gar felt electricity tickle over his skin. Every conversation they had together alone was full of half concealed innuendoes. 

The day the Justice League called the Tower about this mission Beast Boy prayed he'd be asked to perform it with Robin. Now here it was two weeks later and Robin's not-so-private frustrations were reaching their peak. 

Tonight's the night...just a little farther and he'll be over the edge and all mine. Beast Boy readjusted himself once more on the bed so that he was sitting at the head with his legs spread apart stretched out just inches from touching Robin's firm rump. Before starting his finale assault Beast Boy took a moment to appreciate Robin's attire for the evening. He was dressed down from his usual crime fighting uniform and instead appeared very causal in a tight black tee shirt and form fitting jeans. His hair was a little flat today probably because hadn't showered yet...he never did until the end of his shift. But tonight Beast Boy hoped that they'd be showering together.

It was when Robin took a sip of his drink that Beast Boy knew that this was the moment he'd been waiting for.

"Who do you think is better in bed Starfire or Raven?"

Water spewed out of Robin's mouth all over the window. It took several deep breaths and a coughing fit before he could answer. "What?" he sputtered. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Robin turned to look at Beast Boy and immediately wished he hadn't. Topless, laid out comfortably on the soft bed, and grinning with a very sexy look in his eye Beast Boy's whole body screamed "come hither." Robin tried to tear his eyes away from the delicious vision however he found himself transfixed. The boy wonder was so fascinated by the play of moonlight on the shape-shifter's green muscles he nearly forgot the question. 

Beast Boy put his arms behind his head rested back against the pillows. "Yeah, I've been trying to decide for awhile now and since I've only slept with one of 'em I thought I'd ask you." Beast Boy waited for what he'd said to sink into Robin's brain. It was a piece of information that Raven and Beast Boy had tried to keep quiet. Raven was a very private person and she didn't really want everyone in the Tower to know they'd had sex. Beast Boy on the other hand could barely contain himself after the first time and strutted around for days. But this was the first time he'd actually said anything out loud. 

Robin shifted uncomfortably and turned back toward the window. He picked up the binoculars again and fiddled with the zoom setting. "Never really thought about it...can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. Why'd you and Star break up?"

Robin tensed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend but Beast Boy couldn't hold anything back tonight. If a relationship between the two of them were ever to be possible then they would have to deal with the past first. Still, the green teen knew this would be hard for his friend so he decided he'd take the first step. "Raven left me for someone else. Someone better."

The cold resignation in Beast Boy's voice made Robin pause and set down his spy tools. "Really? You two were so good together...like yin and yang."

Beast Boy snorted and shook his head. "Man that opposites attract shit is bull. People may not know it but everybody is really digging on someone just like them. It's like basic psychological needs dude."

Robin had to shake his head to clear it of all the thoughts he was having. Since when did Beast Boy talk like a professor ? And why is he bringing this up now?

Robin thought about what Beast Boy had said of opposites not really attracting. Starfire had seemed like his perfect match when they'd first started going out. Stepping things up into sex hadn't been very hard for them either (tamaranians were highly sexual...and vocal...people). But now that he thought about it Star and he did have a lot of differences...a fact that left him apologizing throughout most of their relationship.

But...just because Star and I didn't match doesn't mean that me and Gar...

"Of course, then there's just fucking." 

"Huh?" Robin said intelligently. Beast Boy was skipping through subjects that made Robin's face flush and his hips squirm. Cocked an eyebrow at his friend who looked back at him with all the innocents of pervert on the internet. Beast Boy was playing a game with him and he wasn't a hundred percent sure he was up for the prize at the end.

Licking his lips Beast Boy plunged ahead with his sexual dialogue. He sat up on the bed and leaned forward. "Yeah man. Ya know just...bodies pressing together...skin touching...meeting each others needs...shooting your jizz all over everything...just fucking."

Robin shivered visibly and found himself leaning in toward Beast Boy. They were merely inches away and the aching desire to just sink into each other was almost unbearable. But, Beast Boy had to be strong. He had to wait. The wild romp he'd just described sounded thrilling but he didn't want just a night. He'd stalked his prey for so long he wanted something he could keep forever. His thoughts were always in a constant battle with himself over what was the right thing to do and what he wanted to do more then anything in the world.

Beast Boy wanted Robin for keeps.

Robin's body felt hot and his groin was starting to protest being stuck in his tight jeans. We are WORKING! This is no time for loosing our heads or forgetting our purpose or sucking on his neck...Damnt!

Beast Boy knew Robin was feeling conflicted...so was he. But they couldn't loose this moment. Not now, not when it had taken them so long to get there. The past...I have to know why they broke up...I have to know if I'm the reason.

Their faces only a breath apart Gar gave Robin a sinful grin. "Bet I could make you talk Robin."

"Hn. What is it with you and these weird statements? What are you getting at?" Robin was tired of being baffled. Every question he'd been asked every off handed statement Beast Boy had made the entire night seemed so arbitrary and unrelated. Yet, Robin also felt that every word that they'd spoken tonight was leading them somewhere.

Somewhere they could be together. 

If I could just get him to admit..."Tell what went wrong with you and Starfire." Beast Boy kept his voice barely above a whisper. Robin huffed aggravated with the question but still moved himself closer to BB.

"It's none of your damn-"

"I bet I could guess."

Robin snorted and cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Don't be stupid I'm not going to play that game."

BB gazed deep into Robin's eyes staring him down into submission. Robin started to feel unnerved by Gar's lack of speech. He bit his bottom lip and tried to think of something, anything, that would end this horrible waiting. It was so obvious now...their kindred desires were both burning red hot for each other. It was almost animalistic...wild and untamed...two creatures of the night coming together as one. Robin's pulse quickened and his breaths shortened. Beast Boy smirked. Got him!

"Did you forget her birthday?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Was there some weird alien ritual you wouldn't do?"

"Let it go Gar."

"Did she scream out someone else's name during sex?"

Robin paused then he blushed. "...No..."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Oh, so she didn't forget you're name...did you forget hers?" Robin didn't get a chance to answer. The tension in the room had reached its peek and Beast Boy was no longer in control of himself. He pounced on Robin and in one fluid motion knocked them both onto the bed. He crushed his lips to Robin's completely unable to hold back. Gar growled from deep in his throat his urgency and Robin whimpered in reply. The boy wonder wrapped his strong arms around Beast Boy's bare waist and caressed the light green fur on his skin. Beast Boy feasted on Robin's lips, sucking his tongue and lapping against the soft insides of his cheeks. Robin moaned underneath him driving Beast Boy's desires to new highs.

Kissing Beast Boy was making Robin drunk with need. Being no virgin Robin was well aware of what his body and mind thirst for. Robin felt Beast Boy's nimble fingers tugging at the hem of his tee-shirt fueling his body's hunger for skin to skin contact.

Beast Boy tore away from their embrace just long enough to rid Robin of his shirt. When he lay back atop his soon to be lover both boys withered at the touch of bare flesh against soft fur.

"Damn you're soft." Robin rasped as he nuzzled Beast Boy's shoulder and pulled him closer. Beast Boy purred deep in his chest and slid his hips against Robin's crotch. Robin bucked hard nearly throwing Gar off. After a few more teasing rubs they fell into a steady rhythm of thrust and pull. Neither one wanted to be the first to cum but both were so hard it seemed unlikely ether would last long. It seemed worst for Gar. His thin sleeper pants left barely any defense for his aching cock rubbing over Robin's bulging jeans.

Robin on the other hand was thrilling at the feel of rough denim combined with Beast Boy's mind numbing kisses. Finally Beast Boy ended his exploration of Robin's mouth. He gazed down at his lover with hazy eyes all the while grinding his hard member against him. With trembling hands he pulled at Robin's zipper and pushed his own pants over his hips and down his calves. Robin's eyes dropped from BB's intense stare to his crotch breathlessly waiting for a glimpse at what he'd been longing for. 

"Say it."

Beast Boy's voice broke the silence of the room and for a moment Robin thought he'd imagined it. "Uuuh..wha?" Robin lay on the bed baffled by even the notion of speech. "Say it."

Once again Robin was drawing a blank. What the hell was wrong with Gar? Couldn't he see Robin was bursting? Didn't feel just as ready to explode at any second? Robin's shock subsided when Beast Boy wrapped his fingers over both their cocks at once. Beast Boy stroked them together and Robin bucked into his hand. 

"Tell me the name you screamed when you were with Starfire." Beast Boy's voice hissed between his teeth. Robin groaned and shook his head vehemently. "No..." he grunted bracing his hands on the headboard for better leverage.

Beast Boy nuzzled Robin's neck "I've wanted this for so long Dick. Just say it." He morphed his hand into a tentacle making their cocks slippery. Robin started panting trying to force his body not to submit. But the rubbing of their chest...the stroking of their cocks...the rough wanting of Beast Boy's kiss were all leaving his mind muddled and blissfully close to orgasm.

Gar was also close. Too close in fact. He desperately wanted to hear Robin's answer when he came but he began to fear he'd reach his limit first. He speed up his hand humping faster in time with Robin's thrusting body. "Fuck Robin please say it!"

Robin lost the battle within himself and screamed Beast Boy's name as his penis convulsed. Beast Boy howled from deep in his throat. Their hot warm cum mixed and cooled between their stomachs as they collapsed against each other. When Robin opened his eyes next Beast Boy was curled up on his chest softly purring with content. He reached his arms around the muscled green boy hugging him closer.

They laid there for several minutes just enjoying each other's presence and listening to each other's steady breathing. After awhile Gar lifted his head to rest with his chin on Robin's chest. He grinned at the boy wonder evilly. Robin gazed back at him quirking an eyebrow. 

"What?"

Beast Boy wiggled his arm free from the hug moving his hand to play with Robin's pointy hair. "I was just wondering..."

Robin shifted a little to better accommodate the lithe body sprawled on top of him. "Wondering what?"

Beast Boy chuckled and ran a sharp claw delicately down the bridge of Robin's nose. He smirked at his lover's curious expression. "I was wondering...what were you and Star doing when you called out my name?"

What followed was several hours of moans, howls, and screams of ecstasy. Up in space at the floating Watch Tower that housed the Justice League Starfire flipped a switch turning off the feed to her surveillance cameras. She smiled gleefully and thanked the members of the League for the use of their equipment and services. Now that her mission was complete she could go home and inform the other Titans that Robin and Beast Boy would return soon...maybe in a couple more hours.

The End.

Author's Note...Hope you all enjoy this. I wrote it on my lunch break at work on my cell phone. So, I didn't have a spell checker on this thing. No beta readers either so this may suck a huge giant---anyway...let me know what ya think! 


End file.
